Hosshiwa
is one of the generals of the Phantom Empire. She is the first female general and the second one to attack the Cures. She is part of the Oresky Trio, along with Oresky and Namakelder. History Invasion Of Earth A long time ago, Hosshiwa, along with the other generals and Queen Mirage, was sealed inside a box called Axia. The box was in the Blue Sky Kingdom until Hime opened it and released them. Queen Mirage took control over the kingdom and Hosshiwa started to spread sorrow around the world as she demanded. First Attack After Namakelder's failure, Mirage sends her to attack the Cures. She summoned a newspaper Saiark to wreck the town. The Cures arrived and noticed Seiji is injured and they transform in front of him. Hosshiwa orders the group of Choiarks to attack them and Lovely easily beats them with anger for hurting Seiji. She taunts Lovely about how petty love is, but Lovely was not buying it, so Princess defended her and allowed her to defeat it with Pinky Love Shoot. Almost Becoming Good She, along with the rest of the trio were almost purified by Starlight Ascension, but Deep Mirror intervened before they became fully good. Final Chance and Nearly Becoming Good In episode 40, Mirage was furious at her and the trio. They were given one last chance to defeat the Cures. She and the trio summoned several Saiarks to wreck the city and was easily defeated. She and the trio nearly become good but they managed to withdraw before they were purified. Battle with Cure Honey and Purification She and the trio attack the Cures and she confront Honey at her area. She quickly overwhelms Honey and she was able to out-strength her before finish her with Honey Temptation and learn the error of her ways. Appearance She has long light blue hair styled in thick ringlets and purple eyes. She wears a pink dress with some areas lined in black and a hat with an red apple on it. She also wears pink platform shoes, and pink and black-striped tights. She also holds an umbrella. While on the beach, she wears a pink and red sun hat and a white bikini with pink shoes. Personality She is very selfish, spoiled and wealthy lady that desires everything. She is also a mistress of disguise, deceiving the Cures and likes to talk down to others she considers pathetic. She does not like Phantom because of him spreading his crystals around the city when she should be spreading her sweets around the world. Abilities Like the other commanders, she can trap people in mirrors and create Saiarks and she also uses the umbrella as a weapon, shooting laser beams with it. She can also disguise herself to fool the Cures, having disguised herself as a damsel in distress in episode 5 and an idol to challenge Cure Honey in episode 10. She can also open the umbrella and use it to make it look like she made herself disappear when teleporting. Trivia *She is the first villain who uses an umbrella as a weapon. Similar to Penguin from DC comic. *Her name means 'desired'. *Her voice actress also voices Kiryuu Kaoru and Foop. *She is the second female villain who wears a hat, preceded by Marmo. *She is the second villain with pink as a theme color, after Falsetto. *She is the third villain who used a disguise to deceive the Cures, after Ms. Shitataare and Kawarino. *She is based on the motif Marie Antoinette, due to her constant eating of desserts. *Her Saiarks create an environment covered in desserts and sweet foods. *Her name is similar to Hoshina. *She is also the shortest villain, after Shibiretta and Majorina. *She and Cure Honey are related to food. (Desserts and rice) *She and Oresky are the only generals who almost purified for the third time. Gallery Category:Stubs Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! characters Category:Villains Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Phantom Empire